


Trick-or-Treat

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Comments...comments! ❤️





	Trick-or-Treat

_Alex: Babe Im running a lil late. Stuck in the lab. Go ahead with William to the party, I'll meet you there._

Maggie read the text and rolled her eyes in frustration. She decided against replying, it was not worth it to jump into a discussion and she had a lot to do before the Anual National City's Mall Halloween Party. 

The Mall was always the best option for Halloween celebration. It was safer and more family friendly. There was music, Disney characters walking around the Mall, Candies and Games. 

"William I want you to go straight to the bathroom honey, ok? Uncle Winn will be here any minute now"  Maggie said while opening the door of their home.

"Where is mama?" William asked, hugging and kissing Gertrude.

"Mama will join us at the mall" Maggie said

The boy nodded and ran upstairs, stripping all of his clothes in each step.

"Im gonna go check on you in a minute baby" Maggie shouted while picking up each piece of clothing from the floor. 

She tossed the clothes on William's hamper and took his Batman's costume from his closet.

"Auntie Kara is gonna be so pissed" Maggie whispered with a smirk.  

She walked to the bathroom where Gertrude was sitting next to the tub.

"Downstairs baby girl, go" Maggie ordered the puppy while giving William a second round of soup and water....just in case. 

"Do you think Im gonna get a lot of candies?" William asked while Maggie dried his hair with the towel. 

"Sure baby" Maggie said, helping the boy into his underwear. 

"Im gonna eat all of it" William said with determination and excitement. 

"Not all of it. Remember the rules" Maggie said, helping the kid now into his costume. 

"I dont like the rules" William complaint with a pout and crossing his arms on his chest. 

"Like them or not, You still gotta follow them" Maggie ignored the boy's extreme pout and finished brushing his hair.

William turned the TV on and watched some cartoons while Maggie took a bath. The doorbell made William jump with a huge smile.

"Uncle Winn is here!" The boy squealed, jumped down the bed and ran downstairs. 

"William!" Maggie called for the long gone kid.

She grunted and hurried with her bath. She got dressed and did her makeup in record time.

Downstairs Winn was taking pictures of William while Lyra rocked gently their baby girl dressed as a lady bug in her arms.   

"Danvers, What have I told you about opening the door without me or mama?" Maggie scolded the boy.

"But It was Uncle--"

"I dont care who it was. You dont open the door without me, ever" Maggie firmly said with a warning tone. 

The boy nodded shyly.

Winn smiled and gently brushed some hair from his face, "I say its time for some fun!" 

They all got on Winn's mini van. Maggie sat in between the baby's and William's car seat. She helped William buckled up while kissing his forehead. 

"I love you" Maggie said with her lips pressed on his head gently.

"I love you too mommy" The boy blushed and looked up at Maggie with heart eyes (because this kid was seriously madly in love with his mommy). 

"Where is Alex?" Winn asked while driving. 

"She sent me a text like 2 hours ago saying she was gonna meet us at the mall because she was busy at the lab" Maggie replied, looking out the street. 

"Kara and Lena texted me minutes ago, they are already at the mall" Lyra said. 

Maggie nodded with a smile. She looked down to her boy who was playing with his Batman's mask. She couldnt help but feel sad wanting Alex to be here so badly. 

 

"This results dont make sense" John said with a confused expression. 

"John the Alien blood we collected was contaminated. There is a high possibility that it was altered"  Alex sighed frustrated, running her fingers through her hair. 

"What if we try to test it against a different organic base?" John said, pacing slowing around the lab. 

"A human DNA base?" Alex asked.

"We could try it" John shrugged.

Alex was about to protest when her cellphone beeped. A text from Kara. 

_Kara: Aleeeex, why the hell is my nephew dressed as Batman?!_

The text came with a picture of William smiling beautifully to the camera all dressed as Batman. Alex bit her lip and sighed deeply. 

"John...I think we should pause here and finish tomorrow. Maggie and William are waiting for me at the mall for trick or treat" Alex said standing up, ready to gather her stuff and flee out of there.  

"Alex we need to give a solid answer to the president tomorrow morning" John said crossing his arms on his chest. 

 

"Woaa" William said while spotting Woody and Buzz Lightyear.

"Awww come on lets take a picture" Kara said, taking William's hand and running towards them. 

Maggie smiled and took in her view. Winn and Lyra laughing while making faces to their baby girl; Kara and Lena holding hands while William ran around them excitedly talking about too many things at the same time; James with his professional camera snapping pictures of them while Lucy buys Cotton candy for everyone. Her smile fell for a moment. She reached for her cellphone and dialed her direct contact; Alex. 

One ring....Two ring....Voicemail. 

Redial

One ring...two ring...Voicemail.

Redial

One ring...two ring...Voicemail 

"SPIDERMAN!!!" William squealed so loud that everyone around them started laughing at the over excited boy. 

Maggie smiled and put her cellphone back on her pocket.

"Come on Batman" Maggie said, taking his hand and walking over Spiderman.

After taking Pictures with every character they could encounter. After having their bags filled with candies. They sat at the mall's playground area to drink some Starbucks while William ran around with other kids. 

"Mama!" William shouted while spotting Alex walking towards them.

William ran to her and jumped into her strong arms. Alex kissed his face over and over while William hugged her tight around her neck. She bent down to greet William's new friends. She was still dressed in full black tactical clothe. Her tactical belt still on Making all the kids curious about her "Costume". She kissed William once more and put him down to let him play with the kids. 

She gazed around the area and spotted the gang sitting near. Maggie's eyes buried on her with an expression hard to read even for her. She stood up and walked towards her, nodding at the others while passing by them.

"Hey" Maggie softly said. 

Alex smiled and took her by the hand, pulling her gently out of her chair. 

"Alex there are more chairs" Maggie said confused. 

"I know" Alex simply said, Sitting down and pulling Maggie down to sit between her legs. She hugged her and pulled her closer to her body, Burying her face in Maggie's neck.  

"I missed you" Maggie whispered, covering Alex's arms around her with hers. 

"Im sorry baby" Alex said into her neck. 

"Its ok...I get it. Its just that...." Maggie sighed deeply, "Even Supergirl was here..." She whispered. 

"I know...I know" Alex kissed the back of her neck, "Sometimes my part of the job sucks"

Maggie smiled and shrugged, "I took a lot of pictures for you" 

Maggie turned to look at Alex who was smiling at her. They kissed, breathing into each other with need but Trying their best to keep the kiss under control. 

William's hard giggles pulled them off of their intimacy. He was riding Kara's back while she ran around, passing by them she looked at them with a warning expression, "Batman...really? Oh we will talk about this!" She said while running away with the boy on her back. 

 

Hours later Alex and Maggie slowly opened the door to their home, William deeply asleep in Alex's arms. They slowly went up the stairs into William's room. Maggie kissed the boy's head and walked towards her room. Alex gently took his shoes off and pulled the covers over him. She kissed his forehead and stood up to exit the room. 

"Mama" A sweet and soft voice stopped her. 

"Hey champ" Alex sat down next to him. 

"Will a monster come tonight?" He softly asked. 

"No Monster is ever coming baby" Alex gently brushed his hair from his face, "And you know why..."

"Because Monsters dont exist" William gave the answer as if it was memorize. 

"Exactly" Alex nodded with a smile. 

William looked up at her and took his small hands up to Alex's cheeks, "I wouldn't be afraid" he almost whispered, his eyes feeling heavy from tiredness.

"Why you say that baby?" Alex asked 

"Because..." He yawned and closed his eyes, "You will always chase the monsters away" He finished, his breathing falling into a soft rhythm; He was asleep. 

"Always" She kissed his head with a smile. 

She half-closed William's door and walked towards her room. She abruptly stopped. Maggie was sitting on their bed, wearing a Black baby doll, No panties and Bunny ears on top of her beautiful hair. 

"Oh.." Was all Alex could let out of her throat. 

"What was that baby?" Maggie said teasingly, crawling slowly to her.  

Alex stood next to their bed, Her heart pounding hard on her chest, her mouth dry. Maggie crawled closer to her and reached for the waist of Alex's pants...slowly lowering its zipper. 

"I..." Maggie opened Alex's pants, "Want..." She took her hand under her underwear, "My..." Painfully slowly she slid her finger between Alex's folds and up her clit, "Candy.." She whispered pressing her lips into hers.  

Alex closed her eyes and bit her lip hard. She took Maggie gently by her hair and was about to pull her for a kiss when Maggie stopped her with her free hand on her chest while the one on her pants stopped moving as well. 

"Whats the Magic Word?" Maggie whispered into Alex's ear, teasingly sucking on her ear lobe. 

"Trick or Fucking Treat" Alex whimpered while pulling Maggie into a passionate kiss and their body collapsing into the bed...for a night full of...blood indeed ;) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments...comments! ❤️


End file.
